Out of the Past
by xXFieryPassionXx
Summary: This is just a rewrite of the episode Out of the Past (Book 1) and at the same time it's not. Iv'e add my own little twists and turns but it still follows the plot of the episode. What if Korra wasn't just locked away with no harm? What if Tarrlok actually hurt her in the process? Korra's and Mako's thoughts during this crazy episode...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I was watching Book 1 again (Honestly I missed it and I needed a break from studying. My brain was turning to mush.) and I started with Out of the Past. I realized I kept pointing out things here and there where I would've added something and somehow I ended up writing this. The episode completely forgotten although I did look up quite a few times because Mako was so worried about Korra and it was like the greatest thing ever. Like goodbye douchebag hello loverboy (Sorry Asami I think you're kickass and all but like… aaand I'm talking to a fake character… . ) Well then as you can see I'm clearly sleep deprived among other things SOOOOOO enjoy!**

 **(I don't own the characters or the show this is just pure imagination.)**

Her muscles stretched to an invisible demand. The blood rushing through her veins being bent by the hand of her captor - Controlling the movement in which he pleased. She could both feel and hear the bones in her body struggling to conform to his desires as they moved involuntarily at awkward angles. The only control she had was the movement of her eyes and at times her mouth but she had quickly given that up. At first, if she tried hard enough she could move her jaw and form words although they often came out as a choked off gasp. The words often dieing on the tip of her tongue whenever he clenched his fist squeezing the air out of her lungs making it so she would struggle to gain back her breath rather than say anything. So she stuck with her eyes taking in everything she could that could possibly help her escape from this nightmare.

After what felt like hours of jostling around in the back of the truck, Tarrlok opened the doors to her prison. Before she was forced to succumb to his blood bending, she managed to catch a glimpse of her whereabouts.

There was a small snow fall coming down but she knew the signs of an incoming storm. Within an hour there was sure to be a complete whiteout. A chill ran down her body every nerve on fire warning of the danger in front of her, the councilman, but it wasn't just from him. It was from the bitter icy winds piercing her skin, needle - like punctures that raised every hair on her body in protest. From what she could tell judging by the drive here and what little she could see from her angle on the floor, she was able to come to a conclusion about two things.

One being that she was definitely up in the mountains. The familiarity of said conditions reminding her of the compound's surrounding hills that she used to go penguin sledding on. Well when she could anyway. Her training and schooling took up most of her time making it so she could only count on one hand the times she was able to go out and have fun like that - Be the kid she was never going to be with the title 'Avatar' tied to her name.

Secondly, considering how long it took to get here and the conditions in which she found herself in. It would be a miracle if she was found and even then that could take days, weeks, months in itself.

Not that she didn't believe that her friends would find her. It was just that with everything going on with Amon, she wouldn't be surprised if that was their first suspicion. Besides she was sure Tarrlok would go back and make up some story, what he would say she didn't know. They would believe whatever he said though. He had more power in the council and the police force than anyone would like to admit.

She could feel the panic build its way up her throat in a scream her heart pumping with fear. Kicking her legs in his direction in a desperate way to escape him. The fire thick and hot was quickly diminished before it could even reach his pale blue robes. His hand risen in anger as he pulled at her blood lifting her from the back of the truck twisting her arm farther than her body allowed until it made a sickening crack. Her screams were drowned out by the tight grip on her throat, constricting her from expressing agony. Tears formed in her eyes at the excruciating pain licking its way up her arm, every nerve in the surrounding area on fire.

"Careful, next time it won't be just your arm..." From there he moved her in front of him to keep a careful eye on her but she swore it was also to watch her suffer. Like it was a drug to him.

The cabin in which they stopped at looked as if it would keel over if a good storm passed through. The inside was old, the floor boards were rotting away, spider cat webs littered where wall met ceiling in silky threads. There was only one window in the whole living area and a splintered door just to the right of it. Cracks were etched into every part of the glass except in a small area in the far most left bottom of the corner.

She was moved aside again when they reached the door, banged open by Tarrlok's foot before she was being pulled to the front. It made her sick. She was his puppet and he her puppeteer. Controlling her every limb like they were on strings, only they were the blood rushing through her veins. Except she wasn't an inanimate object. She was a human being, a living and breathing body. He too was a human being and it made it all the more wrong.

Her eyes managed to catch one last glimpse of snow from the non-broken corner of the window before she was lowered further down into the frozen earth.

"Please, " she whispered. "You don't have to do this. Whee.. we… ca". She gasped at the air being squeezed from her lungs trying to suck in as much as she could.

"Stop talking or i'll break something else! You see AVATAR Korra there is no use of you. You are nothing but a hindrance, a parasite really. With you out of the way, my plans for Republic City will be… "

"Power…" she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Power? Well I suppose you're right but not in the way you may think."

The stomping of his boots against the withered planks of the staircase like an annoying drum in her ear.

"You see Avatar Korra once my plans have been put into motion, people will look to me as their savior. I will be the one known to have put an end to Amon's revolution. Not you. I will be known for making the city safer. Not you. Your role in this is to stay out my way for as long as necessary to make this happen and in order for that to work you'll have to stay here for as long as need be."

There was only one light in the whole room. The light produced was so weak it couldn't reach the outskirts of the room making the box directly under the light the center of attention,

"When things are settled in the city I will bring you out for the people to see. Think about it. Republic City's dedicated councilmen saves you from the hands of Amon all by his lonesome. They'll see just how weak you are. How pathetic. The poor water tribe girl who is supposed to bring peace to the world and hold the power to bend all 4 elements couldn't even save her own self. They'll begin to think you can't save them and will look to me for their problems. As for you? well…", He chuckled as he levitated her higher into the metal box in the center of the room, her wolf tail grazing the grates on top, "You'll be considered an outcast. The worst Avatar they'll call you." A laugh ripped through the air.

"Goodbye Avatar."

Suddenly she felt gravity pull her fast downwards. The metal door screeching to a shut, hinges squeaking at the movement before her feet even made contact with the floor.

Having been held up for so long and the fact that she wasn't expecting the sudden drop, her knees immediately crumpled from beneath her. Her head smacked hard against the wall and her broken arm twisted behind her could feel the bone splinter even more beneath her skin on impact and let out a blood- curdling scream at the pain. Black spots dancing across her peripheral vision.

She couldn't get into a comfortable position. Too scared to move her arm anymore than she already has. Her muscles ached from Tarrlok's' blood bending. Her lungs fighting to gather in the air it was limited to take in for so long. Her head was pounding with a headache and the contact it made with the wall, making it near impossible for her to focus on the task at hand.

Find a way out.

Screams ripped through the cold stale air of the basement. It felt like hours until her voice became hoarse from her cries for help.

Anyone. Anything. Nothing.

It wasn't until the ringing in her ears grew to where she couldn't even hear herself did she let the blackness settle over her mind. The days events and the severe injuries she had sustained within the last few hours took its toll on her body. Tarrlok's plan haunting her as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aaaand here's chapter 2! So for this one there is a few breaks in the chapter . There is a flashback and if the words are at a slant it just means he's recalling a part of a memory. (Mako's point of view by the way. I'll end up switching between the two for each chapter until the 'episode' is pretty much over with.)**

"Are you done yet?"

"Shutup I can't go with you listening! Cover your ears!"

"Seriously Bo?"

"Yes!"

Mako groaned as he smacked his hands against his ears, "All right there now would you hurry up.".

They've been locked up in their jail cell for hours now and it was driving him crazy. It wasn't for the fact that he was locked up, although that was frustrating in itself. He knew where his brother was and Asami was right down the hall. It was against protocol for men and women to share a cell he was told when they were separated. It was Korra.

There was this gnawing pit in his stomach he used to get when there was something wrong. He used to get them all the time when he was a kid. Spirits he still gets them from time to time especially with everything going on with Amon and the equalists.

***** Flashback *****

 _He had left Bolin in their makeshift shelter from the night before to let him sleep in. It was the first time in a long time since they had full bellies and Bo was completely out of it. His snores a soft echo._

 _Normally Mako would shake him awake in search of food and a new place to sleep. Having to move every night made it hard to find a good spot where they could be hidden from prying eyes and handcuffs._

 _That day though he had noticed the small smile on Bo's face and that had been the first content smile he had seen on his little brother's face in too long. He had been sick with bronchitis for the past few weeks and he's been nothing but miserable, a constant frown upon his face when he wasn't attempting to cough up a lung. Even it didn't affect him the way it did Bolin it still made him feel sick, depressed. Honestly if it weren't for Bolin and his laughs, Mako wasn't sure he would have made it as far as he has._

 _Which is why he made the decision to let him sleep in. After all a food cart was just around the corner, what could happen right? He was quick when it came to stealing after years of practice being on the streets._

 _So he left him using his tattered quilt to cover the parts of Bolin that couldn't be covered by his own and pulled some trash bins he found further down the alley to cover their spot from any passerbys. Before he left he bent down to run his hand through Bo's curls a small quirk of his lips upwards before he stood up to leave. Making his way towards their next meal, a plan already formed in his head. An elderly woman was standing by the cart selling a few meat sticks to a fellow pedestrian. Mako smirked, "This'll be easy", he thought._

 _He managed to sneak around behind a bush directly behind her. With a small flick of his wrist a small flame was produced and he quickly shot it towards a section of leaves. Immediately the whole thing burst into flames causing screams from the elderly woman and others. He ran from his spot towards the front of the cart and snatched a handful of meat sticks. Although he was successful he began to feel this uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Not one he knew to be hunger nor one he knew to be illness but something… different. Like something bad had happened and it had to do with him but he couldn't place a finger on it._

 _The smell of fresh cooked fish mixed with smoke wafting through the air invaded his senses. Once he was far enough, he slowed to a walk and began counting the amount of sticks he managed to grab. Two aquatic fauna_ _ **( Fish )**_ _and 5 rabbaru jerky. The jerky was Bolin's favorite and Mako couldn't wait to surprise him with it. A smile lit up his face._

 _As he got closer to rounding their corner the gnawing in his stomach got worse. What unsettled him even more was the scuffling sounds and whines that could be heard. He picked up his speed and his heart began to beat faster. Something was wrong with Bolin. Did he have a nightmare? Is it because he doesn't know where he is?_

 _A loud bang and the trashcan he had hid Bolin behind rolled out of the alleyway a few feet in front of him. He ran dropping the food at his feet. His mind was screaming at him to run, run to Bolin and quick. Just as he was about to round the corner to their hideout he heard laughs that certainly weren't from his brother. He skidded to a halt at the end of the alleyway his eyes taking in the scene before him. Lightning Bolt Zolt known as the leader for the Triple Threat Triads holding his brother by the nape of his neck._

" _ **How has a chubby thing like you survived this long by yourself out in the big bad world?"**_

 _He felt his anger rise and blood boil at the man dangling his brother the way he was, his brother helpless. His palms flared with heat, the orange flames bigger and brighter than he ever allowed them._

" _LET HIM GO!", Mako yelled spitting flames from his hands and feet but his attempts were futile. Easily cut off by one of the men. A fellow firebender with greasy swept over hair, insanity alighting his eyes as he grasped Mako._

" _ **Well would you look at that, we've got a fighter boys and a fiery one at that."**_ _Before Mako could think to move he was picked up by the man that had put out his fire. He was being held tightly against him, his arm wrapped securely around Mako's throat._

" _ **What's your name, kid?"**_

 _Mako continued to hold his stare with the leader. Choosing to ignore him. His amber eyes crackling in hatred._

" _ **Answer me. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your little brother over something as small as a name exchange now would we?"**_ _, a sickening grin split across Zolt's face._

 _Mako blinked, shock and fear enveloping him but he didn't show it. Instead he let his face be void of any emotion and gave a cold look towards the man in front of him. If looks could kill Zolt would have been dead ten times over. He looked towards Bolin who was in the same situation as him except he had tears rolling down his cheeks, his lips trembling like he wanted to cry out but was too scared of the consequences. Scared. He would never forget the intense fear drawn on his brother's face then._

" _Mako.", he spat at his face. A resounding slap echoed in the hallway. His face stung and his cheek was a bright red._

" _ **Watch who you're speaking to like that kid."**_ _Zolt's face went from angry to laughing in seconds._

" _ **Alright, Mako. I like your fire. You show potential. Your quick and smart, stupid but smart. That's exactly what I need. Here's the deal you and your brother here work for me and I promise to give you food and shelter. Sound good?"**_

" _No." Mako didn't trust him at all and every part of him screamed to not make a deal with this man but at the same time his survival instincts told him to do so but on his own terms. What is it he , they needed most? He wouldn't dare stay with this man nor allow his brother near him any more than they needed to so shelter was out of the question. Food? No no he was good at what he did they haven't starved like that since the first few weeks after their parents death. Money? Money! Of course. This way he could save up and hopefully get them a place to stay or buy Bo some new shoes and clothes and..._

" _ **No? Now don't contradict me boy with stupidity. Clearly you.."**_

" _Money. I want payments instead for the work we do for you and… and protection..." Although he didn't like it they might need it during the winter. Those are the toughest months to live on the streets. You never know what will kill you first - Hypothermia, pneumonia, a cold taken a turn for the worst. Some kids don't even wake up from the night before. Their bodies incapable of fighting against the bitter winds. There's been a handful of times Mako was sure Bolin wasn't going to wake up or he himself._

" _ **Fine. Let the boy go, Harami."**_ _Mako fell to his feet and sucked in air. He launched towards Bolin but was stopped by the hand of Zolt before he could take two steps his way._

" _ **This is your are to do the job I give you with focus and success. No backtalks. If you don't' well… I won't be afraid to sell your brother here to the traffickers. I have a feeling they'd pay good money for him. "**_ _._

 _Mako felt panic wrap around his heart in a vice grip. He had promised his parents he would protect his brother with his life. He's been doing it for years but this situation wasn't like any others. It couldn't be fixed by stealing food or water. This was life and death. Choose to join a gang to increase their survival probability and face harsh consequences and have to deal what is dealt to them or stay out on the streets just like they have been but have fear over when their next meal would be or if they would even survive the upcoming winter or even the triple threat looming over their heads._

" _I understand.", he said sealing his fate._

 _A cheshire grin spread across Zolt's face,_ " _ **Perfect."**_ _._

***** End of Flashback *****

He recalled that certain memory bitterly. He had failed his brother that day and although Bolin constantly reassured him for months at a time that it was okay and that he understood it still ate at him. He's always been one to take care of those closest to him. For years it's been just him and Bolin. Then Korra came along.

She invaded his life with her stubborn attitude and forceful approach to things. In between fights she somehow managed to weave her way into his mind and it infuriated him more often than not because it only brought him more confusion.

He felt a hand tap his shoulder.

Mako let go of his ears and made his way towards the cot next to him watching as Bolin flopped down onto his own cot. He sighed as he rested his head against the cool metal wall behind him.

He was with Asami and he was beyond grateful for having her in his life. She was beautiful, smart, hardworking, and kind. He could go on. She's done so much for him much to his refusal. Paying for the Fire Ferrets to play towards the championships. Offering them a place to stay when the Arena went down from the destruction caused by Amon. She was a safety net.

Korra on the other hand was different. She was beautiful, smart, hardworking but at the same time stubborn, hotheaded. Often clashing with one another during practice or at any other time for that matter. Yet she was the most caring person he had ever met. Always putting people's needs before hers. The way she helped him save Bolin when he got taken all those months ago. She had endangered herself as the Avatar. She took quite a beating too he remembered. She had taken two kai sticks into her abdomen to prevent Mako from being electrocuted.

Or the time he, Bolin, and Korra wound up at the park after practice. Korra insisting on hanging out that day complaining of how tired she was from constant practice and that she just want to do something fun.

He recalled asking her what she was doing when she shot towards the water and water bent multiple fish into her hand. She had cooked them then ignoring Mako's protests of how much trouble she could get in before walking away towards the outskirts of the park where a ton of trees grew.

He had followed her Bolin tailing behind them.

" _Wait here.", Korra said before she ran to the edge of the trees whistling an odd tune._

" _Korra come on what are you doing."This was annoying honestly he didn't sign up for this. The plan was to take a stroll through the park before heading back for more practice. He was shocked when he seen little hands pop out of the trees, a girl and a boy._

" _Thank you so much Avatar Korra," the boy said, who he later learned was named Hami, the girl Suzuki, grasping the cooked fish and putting them in a tattered sack that hung around his shoulder._

 _They were extremely dirty their clothes completely caked in soot and dirt he noticed._

 _He watched the little girl step out hesitantly her eyes searching wildly around before she jumped at Korra hugging her and thanking her for the food._

" _Hahaha your welcome ZuZu" Korra kissed her forehead and brushed away her hair before setting her down in which the girl ran to stand behind Hami. Having noticed Mako and Bolin she was eyeing them apprehensively the boy rigid and his eyes calculating._

" _It's okay these are my friends I promise they won't hurt you" She gestured for them to come closer._

" _Promise?" Hami muttered on guard and not breaking his gaze from the teenagers in front of him._

" _Avatar's promise" He watched a smile form across her face her eyes alight but he also noticed the way the boy's shoulders seem to sag with relief._

 _They ended up staying for a few hours talking and hanging out with the kids._

Mako had never seen Korra act like that before and his perspective of her had changed entirely. He remembered asking her why she did it and her response had been what brought them closer.

" _Listen Mako all my life I was told my priorities were to bring peace to the world. That is what the Avatar does. They help people and the thing is, I love doing it. I always have even when I was young. I've never dealt with things like this living on the streets the way you did, the way Hami and Suzuki do now. I had all I ever wanted but I was also sheltered away in the process." She huffed, shifting her feet as her eyes closed and her hands rested on her hips before looking up at him again._

" _I may not understand what you went through having not gone through it myself and I know I can't change the past but the least I can do is try now that I have the chance. I'm giving back what you guys never got. Help. It's the least I can do."_

 _He was shocked beyond words because the girl in front of him wasn't the hard-headed annoying girl he pictured her to be. She was more than that. He felt ashamed for not getting to know her better. Jumping to assumptions. He had pulled her into a hug after a few moments of silence._

" _You're amazing" he had whispered into her hair holding her tight before letting go. Her cerulean eyes glowing._

" _Thank you", she whispered before giving him one last hug and making her back towards Air Temple Island._

Ever since that day he, Korra and Bolin went once a week down towards the same spot to deliver the kids blankets or food or whatever they had with them that day.

Mako groaned his hand running down his face as he scowled. He was so confused. He felt for both Asami and Korra. Asami who was his safety net or Korra a beautiful destruction waiting to happen. He knew dating Korra would be hard but then again so was life. It's like an obstacle course. You either run through the given path taking every hit and win in the end or fall back and avoid the challenge ahead opting for a non-reckless, easy going trail where you knew every crook and cranny coming your way. No surprise. He sighed again frustrated with himself.

"Okay I chose not to say anything earlier but that is the third time you've sighed like that in the past 2 minutes. What's wrong?" Bolin piped up from across the room. Mako looked towards his brother. He was half sitting up, concern written on his face.

"It's nothing, Bo. Just go to sleep."

"Aww come on Mako you.."

A loud bang echoed around the room as their door was kicked in shocking Mako and causing Bolin to yelp as he fell off the cot and hit the hard floor. Lin Beifong was on the other side along with Asami, arms falling from their stance as she approached the boys.

Asami came running from her spot and into Mako's arms, kissing him on the spot. Her lips soft against his. He pulled away.

"Are you alright?" Mako whispered stroking her hair.

"I'm fine, it's good to see you." Mako pulled her in for a hug. Despite knowing she was only a few doors down from them he still worried for her.

"I'm afraid to break up you're little lovers reunion but Korra is in trouble. She's been kidnapped. We need to leave and head for Air Temple Island now." Her tone demanding and firm.

Mako felt like his world had been tipped upside down, "Kidnapped, what the hell do you mean kidnapped?" His voice rose in anger. Panic enveloping his whole body. Where is she? Is she hurt?

Bolin's yell of, "WHAT" came from behind the couple.

"Come on we don't have all day we have an Avatar to rescue." The group ran from the room. Mako the furthest of them all. He ran down the steps jumping halfway down in a hurry. Stumbling as he landed before taking off in the direction of Air Temple Island. Asami's cries to slow down were drowned out by the rush of wind in his ears. All he knew was that he needed to find Korra and he wasn't going to waste any time in doing so. So he ran. He ran like his life depended on it.

Korra.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! I know I know it's been a while and i'm sorry but I became so busy with work and then school started again. It was just a mess. Sorry! So here it is Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Korra woke with a groan, sweat dripping down her face. Her entire body felt numb, the throbbing in her left arm a painful ache. Her vision blurred as she blinked her eyes open. Her eyes sore and undoubtedly red from her break down earlier.

She shifted into a sitting position yelping as she had to move her left arm to lay against her chest. Her breathing pattern fast as she blinked away the tears. After a few minutes she braved a look towards what was causing her the most pain.

The skin in the surrounding area was covered in deep purple bruises, an angry red in other places littering her entire forearm.

She whimpered at the sight of it. She knew that the bone wasn't completely broken only fractured thanks to the many private healing sessions with Katara. She had learned so much from her. She remembered once during the middle of her teachings a man was brought in. Screams obliterated the air in the forms of the man's agony. His leg had snapped in half. She had watched as Katara wrapped multiple clothes around the damaged leg as tightly as she could before she encompassed it in ice to keep the bone steady and in proper placement. Korra of course had been fascinated by it demanding she too needed to learn the basics if anything like that were to happen to her.

She remembered once Katara teaching her to pull water from the air and by creating sweat she could easily bend the water to her will. Although it was fairly easy Korra had gotten it on the first try back then, it required concentration and movement. Her entire body was stiff and any disruption to her current position warranted a sharp pain to travel up her arm. Whether she liked it or not she needed to wrap this so it would heal properly.

Korra bit her lip hard as she shifted upwards until her back was completely parallel to the wall behind her, legs bent slightly from the lack of room, her head resting against the wall.

"Okay, okay, you can do this."

Using her uninjured arm she began to pull at the armband from her left arm downwards until it rested tightly atop her fractured arm. Her chest was beating wildly. "Spirits that hurt."

One piece of cloth was hardly enough, Katara had used several until it was a thick layer to make that man a cast. She studied her appearance. She couldn't reach her right armband without using her left so that was out of the question. Her pelt was too thick and too big for her to rip and use. Her pants on the other hand…

Motioning her good hand forward curling her fingers upwards before pulling it away, the sweat followed her movements until she had a good ringlet sized amount. Sharpening it into an ice blade she swept it across the bottom of her pants just below her knees. The ice blade ripped the threads unevenly on both legs. It was hard considering she'd have to cut without another hand to steady the cloth but she got through it with a few minor cuts. Not that they mattered. Her body was littered in them.

She soaked up the water from the ripped fabric before setting the water into a corner of her prison. She stretched to reach the tattered fabric and began to wrap them tightly around her fractured arm until it held steady.

"One more, one more and you'll be done." She whispered encouragement to herself. She forced the water she had previously thrown to the side around the middle part of her now bandaged arm soaking it into the material before freezing it. The icey cold feeling seeping into her arm felt amazing against her hot skin. Now all she could do was wait.

Tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks at her predicament. She would be lying if she said she wasn't terrified right now.

If she had just listened, if she had just waited till tomorrow then none of this would have happened. Tenzin surely would have pulled some kind of leverage in pulling her friends out of jail. Yet her lack of patience and her reckless determination got the best of her.

She should have listened to Mako. He hadn't said anything but his eyes as they bore into her when he was being arrested told her to be safe and that everything would be okay so don't do anything stupid.

Korra snorted to herself, 'Too late for that'.

" _I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit is trying to tell you something."_

If it weren't for the fact that she was alone and locked away in a small metal box she would've laughed at Tenzin's voice floating around in her head but now she was desperate for anything. Answers to help her get out of this.

She slowly crossed her legs and brought her hands together to assume a meditative pose. Her arm hurt but it was more of a dull ache thanks to the homemade ice cast.

"I hope your right Tenzin."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! Reviews are greatly appreciated by the way. Thanks for the messages you've sent me. They were really nice!**

Mako felt sick to his stomach as he walked through the double doors of city hall. He had expected damage but not this. Pillars collapsed in on themselves, a huge crater in the middle of the room causing jagged edges of cement rock to protrude from the floor. The balcony above him was blown apart. The room on the second floor just above the damage directly in front of the balcony had a hole blown into it. As if someone was knocked into it with such force it crumpled beneath them.

"Wow, what happened here?" Bolin spoke breaking the silence as the group walked towards Chief Saikhan and Tarrlok.

When they had gotten to Air Temple Island they had found Tenzin in his office. He had been on the phone at the time with Chief Saikhan but had quickly ended the call to inform them of the destruction made at city hall and that Tarrlok had news about Korra and her whereabouts last night.

They immediately took Oogi seeing as she was faster than the ferry. When they had gotten there police cars were everywhere, surrounding the entire perimeter of the building.

Tarrlok was sitting on a large boulder at the far end of the room, water being bent towards his arm. The sleeve completely torn and the edges singed away. Chief Saikhan standing beside him as they spoke.

"I want all of Republic City's police on high alert for the Avatar. We can't let Amon get away with this."

"Amon! Amon was here last night?!", Bolin yelped.

Mako felt his blood run cold. "How do you know? Were you here last night when she was taken?"

"You boys aren't supposed to be here this is a crime scene. In fact all three of you are supposed to be in jail!"

"Shut yer yap and tell us what you know about Korra. We haven't got all day." Mako watched as Lin stepped from behind Tenzin her glare cold as she stared at the man in front of her.

Tarrlok held up his hand as if to steady her. Mako couldn't help notice the slight burn mark on his hand. It was circular and centered in the middle of his palm. He narrowed his eyes. He had seen that burn mark before.

"Now Lin there's no need to be like that." Tarrlok stood from his eyes rolling down his sleeve. "As I told Chief Saikhan, Korra came to my office late last night. She was upset that I had arrested her friends. She asked me to release them and… that's when the Equalists attacked. I tried to protect Korra, but we were outnumbered. I was electrocuted then as they took her. I finally came to when the police had arrived this morning, no trace of Korra to be found. I'm sorry."

Mako slipped away from the group to creep along the edge of the room towards the staircase. Taking in every small detail as he swiftly bolted up the stairs. He wanted to take a look at the hole in the wall, Tarrlok's office. Something didn't add up.

Crouching behind the banister he looked down upon his former group talking to the councilman. Lin's eyes averted to him so hastily he almost didn't catch it. The slow nod of approval didn't go unnoticed by him and he grinned. She didn't believe the story Tarrlok had said either.

Getting on his knees he crawled towards the opening before shifting to hide behind the wall. Making sure it was clear he stepped into the mess. The entire left wall was ripped apart and he had to be careful where he stepped the floor was ripped completely apart where he was. The once tall bookshelves were shredded, the bark split like sharp blades had slashed through it. Just past the fallen shelves the wall to his right was littered with tiny holes. Grazing his fingers against the opening of one he frowned. It was wet. He could understand water as a defense mechanism but not like this. He's known her enough to know that wasn't her style. She liked to be up close and confrontational with her bending. Besides she seemed to prefer fire than water.

He sidestepped as he made his way to leave. A squelching sound reached his ears as he looked down at his feet. A piece of what looked like paper was sticking to his boot, wet and illegible. Annoyed at his now wet foot he bent down to peel away the sodden paper. Just as he threw it to the side he noticed thin string? In the water he had just stepped in. Crouching down he felt for the thin strings and brought it up close. It was dark brown and clumped together and easily broke apart. Not like anything he's seen. It was soft to the texture and as he smelled it, ocean with a hint of some kind of berry. That smell was so familiar. Where had he smelled that before?

It couldn't of been recently or maybe it…

"Hey what are you doing up here this a restricted zone!"

Mako whipped his head up and slid the soft materials into his pocket unbeknownst to the angry officer ahead of him.

"I.. sorry sir I... got lost?" his voice rose at the end almost like he was questioning himself. 'Stupid'.

"You see I was just looking for the bathroom."

"Yea right and I'm the chief of police. I don't buy that for one second."

"I'm serious!"

"Yea so am I."

The police officer was walking towards him now, narrowly avoiding tripping over the upturned cobblestones.

In a second a snakelike cable snagged his wrist pulling him harshly towards the officer. Sliding his foot beneath one of the stones he took the other, sliding it back until his foot was at a forty-five degree angle. Using his free hand he shot flames in his direction. Surprised by the sudden heat the metalbender let go and fell back in shock. Just enough time for him to sprint out of the room jumping from stone to dislodged stone.

He didn't see the the short jittery man just around the corner.

"Ooomph" Mako's chest collided with another body knocking the both of them down and off the broken balcony. Landing in a heap. Mako wheezed as the air was knocked out of him from the force of impact and the guy landing on top of him. Pushing him off he sat up brushing the concrete dust from his hair and clothes. He was bleeding from the back of his head but it was only minor, a small scratch.

"What is going on here?!"

"Sir he was tampering with evidence." A voice shot from above, " and he attacked me."

'Well shit' he thought about making a run for it but he didn't feel like moving.

"Arrest him!"

He could hear multiple voices yell in protest.

"No wait." A voice just beside him small compared to the rest of them. "Wait."

The body he had collided with stood beside him. When did he get up?

"It was my fault. This young man had really been looking for the bathroom. I must've given him the wrong directions. Dear me, with what happened between you and Ava…" Just when Mako thought things were going to get good. Get the answers he needed the small, tiny man clamped his mouth shut his eyes wide with .. fear? He looked back at the councilman in question everyone doing the same. Studying him.

"Avatar ? Did you mean Avatar Korra? Did you? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?"

"Mako calm down."

"NO! There's something you're not telling us! What happened last night?!"

He was gripping the trembling man now, his feet dangling enough to where the tips of his toes grazed the ground below them, a blazing fire dagger protruding from his free hand. His mouth still didn't move but his eyes told him otherwise.

He felt strong arms wrap around him another pair hitting him hard in the arm that held the man. His grasp slacked a bit but that was enough for Bolin to pull Mako away from him. The officer hot on their tail.

"I'm going to have to stop you right there. That kid did what he had to to protect himself. Wrongly accusing a citizen without proof is…"

Lin's voice was cut off as the door was pulled shut behind them. The evening bright with flashing lights. Cameras. Mako shrugged off Bolin's arm as he climbed on Oogi, sitting away as far as he could, avoiding the concern of his brother and Asami.

He was angry. The fire threatening to overheat and scorch everything in his way. His hands were trembling and his nose flared. Smoke coming out of his mouth in huffs as he struggled to pull himself together. He hadn't been this out of control of his own anger since the beginning. After his parents had died he just been plain scared but after what happened with the confrontation with Lightning Bolt Zolt all those years ago. Well let's just say he had more than enough anger to override his sense of fear.

"Mako, you need to calm down."

He continued to ignore his brother, the flames licking their way across his fingers, growing brighter.

"Komoriuta." Bolin whispered as he began to hum the lullaby their mother used to sing to them. The fire diminished immediately. It's been so long since he heard that tune. Years maybe. He used to sing it to bolin as they cuddled up in the streets for warmth. It was like a safety net for the both of them.

Mako nodded in thanks, his anger still bubbling inside but he was calm enough to reign it in. Bolin was right. He needed to be calm. All of them did. If they were to let their emotions get the best of them they would never find Korra.

Bolin patted his shoulder as he plopped down next to him. Asami on the opposite side of him. He could hear Tenzin and Lin joining them whispering to one another before Oogi lifted off.

He suddenly remembered the thin pieces he had found earlier. Shoving his hand into his pocket he pulled out the thin velvet locks. Wiping away the lint it picked up from resting in his pocket.

"Mako."

Mako looked up to find Lin sitting in front of him her eyebrow raised in disgust and curiosity, "What did you find?"

"I'm not sure exactly what it is. It was all clumped together when I found it."

The soft material was dry now, leaving the once almost black color a dark shade of brown.

The wind had picked up by then and the fine hairs were swept into the air before he could examine them closer.

"Shit." Mako muttered to himself.

"It's fine bro, it was probably nothing. It was probably just a part of Tarlok's.."

"Eww Bolin!" Asami leaned over to smack Bolin upside the head only making his brother crack up even more. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle of his own even as he self-consciously wiped his hand against his jacket, vowing to wash his hands vigorously when they got to the island, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Lin sighed at the three as she sat up to move to the front, " I want you to tell me everything you saw when we get back to Air Temple Island. I don't trust what went on down there."

"Neither do I Chief.", he answered back as Lin made her way back to Tenzin to undoubtedly talk about what happened.

'Neither. Do. I.' he thought as he went over the entire scenario over and over in his head. The amount of destruction and the circular burn on his palm didn't add up. Until that nagging in the back of his mind was gone, Korra was safe, and within eyesight he wouldn't rest in his search for her. No one would.


End file.
